


Ignore

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e06 No Exit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen really can't keep Jo there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore

_You are in so much trouble, young lady._

 _I know I screwed up, Mom._

 _There's nothing I could have done to stop you, is there._

 _I would go again in a heartbeat. I will._

Dean and Sam probably think Jo and Ellen are ignoring everyone. They're not. There are whole conversations in the quality of their silence.


End file.
